


"Homosexual Intuition"

by orphan_account



Category: Political Animals, Political Lesbians
Genre: F/F, Fluffy, I Tried, it's 4.32am, this sucks woow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elaine's been outed and she needs a plan to make this all work out nicely. Maybe outing Susan will do the trick. Susan Berg/Elaine Barrish</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Homosexual Intuition"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [why it's for Tiff of course](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=why+it%27s+for+Tiff+of+course), [she kept me nice and distracted by talking about blazers and Julianne Moore](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=she+kept+me+nice+and+distracted+by+talking+about+blazers+and+Julianne+Moore).



“What’s going on?” Susan questioned frantically as she half-jogged over to the cluster of Elaine’s team who were surrounding the older woman and bombarding her with questions and facts. “Woah give her some space!” she yelled over the din and fought her way to the politician’s side, shoving random people out of the way with no thoughts to anyone’s well being but Elaine’s. “Are you okay?” she said quietly. The older woman looked as though she was frozen, shock marring her features and a newspaper clenched in one hand. They were stood in the foyer and people were looking, so she quickly rushed the older woman to her office, the random assembled entourage chattering excitedly.  
The reporter got her to the office and then banished everyone, locking the door behind them.  
“Elaine, what is going on?” She was still stood in the middle of the room, and she slowly extended the newspaper. It was folded to page six had a picture of the person it was in the possession of and Susan quickly took it from her to see what the paper had been posting about the politician. “Elaine Barrish’s secret lesbian affair?” the headline read, and Susan couldn’t stop the gasp that slipped out from between her full lips. Underneath the large image of the taller woman was a picture of what was obviously a much younger Elaine pressing an unknown woman against a wall and the two were clearly engaged in a furious kiss.  
The gasp prompted her into action and she looked out the window, noticing that there was already a huge amount of paparazzi gathered outside, then sat behind her desk, already loading up her computer to send emails to the less important people, and she was firing texts off on her Blackberry.  
“Was this while you were married to Bud?” the younger woman asked quietly, taking the seat opposite. The older woman sighed and looked up from her devices, ignoring the fact that her phone was pinging almost non-stop. “Do you really want to know?”  
“I would like to, although I completely understand if you don’t want to talk about it,” she tried to be as diplomatic as she could, even as she tried to stare at the picture that was surprisingly good quality as discreetly as she could. Something about a younger Elaine kissing a woman so forcefully was, well, it was hot. And she found herself having to admit that she would have loved to have been the mystery woman in the photo.  
“I was married to Bud. And he had cheated again and I was feeling lonely and sad and recently a woman that I had dated before I was serious with Bud had come into town, and even though she knew I was married she offered for us to have a no strings attached rendezvous and I agreed.”  
“Judging by the lighting it’s the middle of the day?”  
“It was a long time ago, before paparazzi found it necessary to follow around politicians, I didn’t think anyone would know,” she sighed. “I never expected this to come out, and right before campaigning was about to start, shit,” she cursed and slumped back in her chair in defeat.  
“You can still run,” Susan said firmly. “They can’t stop you from running because of this.”  
“I won’t get voted in. Accepting a woman president, well it was about time, but accepting a gay president? I don’t honestly see that happening in my lifetime. America’s not ready.”  
“We’re just going to have to make America ready. What are you going to say during the press conference that I assume you’ve already arranged?” she slipped into professional mode as much as she could and tried to not look at the newspaper in her hands.  
“I have no idea,” she sighed. “I could deny it I suppose, say that it was one moment of weakness but that would be a lie and I would piss off every single gay person around the world,” she sighed again. “I always just didn’t come out because it didn’t matter because of Bud, and then I wasn’t expecting on there being someone after I divorced him, I assumed that I wouldn’t have a reason to tell anyone, that I could carry on and become president and no one would not elect me because I just happen to have had female lovers and still consider it a possibility.”  
“Now I really don’t understand why you were married to Bud for so long, you could truly have dated anyone.”  
“I loved Bud, I still love Bud, I just can’t be married to him,” she sighed. “God there’s going to be so much press surrounding this whole fiasco I could have avoided this by making a casual announcement on a talk show years ago.”  
“You should find a coming out partner, I bet that would make it more fun, if the spotlight was split between the two of you,” she suggested with a grin, attempting to make light of this pretty awful situation.  
“I don’t know any gay people that are in the closet.”  
“Of course you don’t, they’re in the closet,” she laughed and shrugged. “Find someone who doesn’t mind pretending to be gay then?”  
“Are you volunteering?” she asked with a wry smile.  
“What? No, the press don’t want to hear about my sexual pursuits I am not enough to drag any of the attention from you,” the younger reporter didn’t really feel like admitting the fact that she wouldn’t be lying.  
“Sure you are, they’ll think you knew all along through homosexual intuition, and then everyone would assume that the reason you write positive articles about me now is because you’ve been infatuated with me all this time and I’m finally sleeping with you.”  
“No way would they think that,” she laughed. “That’s crazy.”  
“I bet that would emerge somewhere,” the older woman challenged. “Let’s find out. At the press conference you should announce it, your rampant bisexuality that is so rampant you’ve been keeping it under wraps all this time.”  
“I’m not going to do that,” she laughed.  
“Why not?” Elaine pouted, knowing that that tended to work on the younger woman when trying to either convince her to do something or get the real reason out of her.  
“I guess it’s only fair seeing as I learned something about you today that you learn something about me. I don’t want to announce it at the press conference because it’s true.”  
“So you are obsessed with me?” the older woman teased with a smirk and Susan just rolled her eyes. “No, you know what I mean.”  
“I already knew. You were reading lesbian erotica on the plane a few weeks ago.”  
“How did you- you must have read the book!” she interrupted herself.  
“I have, and it’s definitely not one of the best I’ve ever read,” Elaine smirked as she watched her friend’s reaction, who seemed to have settled somewhere between shock and ‘I need a moment to process’.  
Susan was internally screaming; she had no idea what to do with today’s barrage of information and that was clearly showing on her face, if the politician’s amused facial expression with anything to judge by. “I don’t really know what to say to that,” she managed after a long moment.  
The older woman laughed. “I’m standing by the opinion that you should come out today.”  
“My mom doesn’t know,” she admitted.  
“But surely you’ve been out with women? My mother knows.”  
“Your mother accused me of being a lesbian, actually.”  
“It seems she was at least partially right,” the taller woman joked. “It’s a foolproof plan, everyone will be too busy speculating upon our relationship that they won’t even think about the fact that I’m running for president.”  
“That is not how it works and you know it,” the younger woman laughed.  
“Okay, fine, what do you want. Anything at all. Name your price,” she challenged.  
Susan narrowed her eyes and sat up straighter in the chair, leaning towards the desk almost imperceptibly. “That depends on what we’re talking.”  
Elaine leant forward, meeting the younger woman’s physical challenge, and raised an eyebrow. “Anything. Anything that’s in my power to get you, I will.”  
“How about a date, with someone,” she ventured.  
“Depends on who the person is.”  
“Do I not even get a maybe? You have to promise you’ll get them to think about it.”  
“Okay, I promise.”  
“Alright I’ll come out at your press conference. Now, about that date... Where do you want to go?” she asked smoothly.  
“Me? Wait, really?” she just looked at the younger woman for a long moment.  
“Yes, you. I don’t just casually read lesbian erotica on planes for the fun of it I was testing a theory and I turned out to be correct so now I’m taking you out on a date,” she grinned.  
“What if I say no?” she challenged.  
“You wouldn’t,” the journalist said simply and then she stood and leaned over the desk, making the older woman look up. “And if you did I’d just have to convince you,” she smirked and then gently raised Elaine’s chin with her left hand, leaning down to kiss her lightly. Elaine couldn’t stop herself from pulling her back down for another kiss, and when they drew apart the younger woman grinned at her. “I’m going to take that as a yes.”


End file.
